Miniaturization and operating performance of electronic apparatus has benefited by semiconductor technology which allows formation of operating electronic components and also packaging of the same into miniature units known as chips. Each chip may be formed with a large number of complete circuits. Many chips are interconnected electrically to provide a desired electronic apparatus, such as a hand-held calculator or a larger, more complex computer.
Interconnection of chips is typically accomplished by mounting the chips on a planar circuit board using plated circuit paths on the board to carry electrical signals to the chips. A complex electronic machine or apparatus requires a large number of these circuit boards or cards which are inserted edgewise into card edge connectors. These connectors are provided with electrical terminals which engage circuit paths of a card. Some terminals carry electrical power into and out of the cars. Other terminals are used to carry electronic signals into and out from the card. These signals may originate from or be conducted to other cards which are inserted into other card edge connectors.
In one type of card edge connector, the terminals frictionally wipe against a card as it is being inserted into the connector. Wiping may cause undesired wear. Excessive force may be required to insert the card into the connector in opposition to the wiping friction of the terminals. In response to these problems, a second type of card edge connector has been developed. In this type connector, a moveable cam is provided for deflecting terminals toward and away from the card. In operation, the card is inserted into the connector without initially engaging the terminals. The cam is actuated to deflect the terminals, pressing the terminals against the card circuits. The terminals are disengaged from the card by cam actuation to allow removal of the card. This type of connector is called a Zero Insertion Force (ZIF) connector, since the terminals exert no force against the card during its insertion.
Since the terminals of a ZIF connector are pressed into engagement on a circuit card, there is an absence of wiping action which may be useful to scrub debris or oxides or other contaminants that otherwise prevent good electrical engagement of the terminals against the card. The present invention relates to a ZIF connector terminal which provides a wiping and debris cleaning feature merely upon being pressed against a card.